


Three Parents For Bae

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Belle fell in love with both of them. Luckily, they fell in love with her as well.(One-shot collection)





	1. "environment"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Straggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straggletag/gifts).



> [Inspiration.](http://thestraggletag.tumblr.com/post/161074200656/gold-twins-polyamory-rumbelle-au)

Belle counted to fifty in her head, to give time to her husbands to process the news. Royce had staggered onto the settee, eyes round as he kept flicking glances from her face to her breasts to her midsection, as if measuring her state to the very inch.

Rumford, on the other hand, was dismissing the hindrance of a cane and a weaker ankle and kept pacing from the couch to the fireplace, mouth pressed into a thin line when he didn’t break into a happy grin. The concerned expression won out, though, and he sank into the seat next to her.

“This is wonderful, sweetheart,” he said after a long breath, the smile, smaller, more settled, back on his face. He searched for her hand, holding it between both of his, and leaned in to kiss the small golden ring that meant so much to the three of them. “It really is. We’re so happy. You make us happy.” He shifted toward his brother, raised and an eyebrow and poked at his knee with the cane. “Royce. Tell her you’re happy.”

Royce blinked. “Yes, of course.” He pushed herself off to sit at Belle’s other side. “Belle, I… I have no words.” At their looks, he laughed softly. “It’s true. I’m sorry; I’ve just never been told my wife is pregnant. Is it always like this?”

“No.” Rumford looked thoughtful. “It’s better when she’s so obviously looking forward to it.” He squeezed Belle’s hand. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Of course!”.

Then she counted to fifty again, to let them bask in the prospect of their new child before she brought up the less palatable realities.

“There’ll be trouble again.”

Both men tensed, and they shared a resolute look over Belle’s head.

“It will be all right,” said Rumford, kissing her hair.

Belle started playing with a loose thread at her cuff where a button should be. “They’ll say this isn’t a fit environment for a child. You know they will.” She tugged harder. “It was bad enough when it was about Bae, but at least his teacher spoke up for us. Now we won’t even have that.”

“As it happens, the new Mrs. Nolan might be returning to school in the next semester,” Rumford said, shrugging as if the information was of no amount. “The Parents’ Association will ask for her reinstatement, as the last years’ results were quite dismal with her replacement.”

Belle frowned. Bae often came home snickering about Miss Fisher’s mishaps, such as the fork she’d worn on her hair through much of the first session, until the teacher’s aide had come and spotted it. Still, she hadn’t gotten the sense that Miss Fisher’s teaching method was subpar. “Perhaps Mrs. Nolan won’t accept. Kathryn’s husband still works there, after all. It’d be awkward.”

“Nonsense.”

“Of course she will.”

Their confidence made Belle look from one man to the other. Royce gave her a soothing smile, but it was Rumford’s guilty expression which clued Belle in.

“What have you done?”

The brothers exchanged another glance, after which Rumford gave a little nod and stood up, muttering about tea.

Belle didn’t want tea; she wanted answers.

She started to push herself off, meaning to follow the husband more likely to confess, but Royce stayed her with an arm over her shoulders. “Easy.” He drew her closer. “There was always a chance that this would happen,” he explained. “We’ve planned ahead.”

Belle closed her eyes.

Counted to ten.

The last time the twins had pulled a plan together, the Mayor had lost a key supporter in the Daily Mirror staff, her son’s birth mother turned up, and her lover had been ousted from his official position as Sheriff and replaced with an outsider who didn’t care how many people composed the Gold household as long as they were all of legal age and sound capability.

Mayor Mills might glare and huff, but she was careful to be outwardly polite to the triad at every meeting. She also brought her son to check the comic book section at the new bookstore, reinforcing the story that Belle had quit the public library on her own volition, and that there had never been a letter from City Hall inviting her to step down from a beloved job under charges of indecency.

“You’ve plotted,” she accused, shoving her relief into a hidden closet.

“We prepared,” said Rumford, returning with a tray which he set on the low table. “You made us promise not to sue for wrongful dismissal, even though you were devastated and we were helpless to return the post to you, and you had a point. It was better not to make waves.” They had just shown their loudest adversary how easily she could drown, and then granted the Mayor the choice of her future actions. “But we refuse to be caught unawares again.”

“I can’t be fired.”

“This is a small town, sweetheart. With small minds.” Royce twisted his lips into a sardonic smile. “The darker side of our neighbors would appall you.”

“You have evidence,” Belle said, reminding herself that Royce was too careful to risk being disbarred. She accepted the cup Rumford was offering, taking the chance to look him in the eye. “What about you?”

Rumford shrugged. “I’ve made a few investments. It’s a crime, how poorly maintained some buildings were, but they came cheap, and now that I’ve put Dove in charge… Well, it would make sense to raise the rent, now that the service has improved.”

Belle took a deep breath, thinking of the two years where her husbands had been working in the background while she was unaware of their effort. Wrapping her mind around it was almost impossible. There would be dozens facing jail time for their peccadilloes - and everyone knew that the Sheriff had a working truce with the Gold lawyer; and others lived with the prospect of homelessness at Rumford’s whim.

Given the ties of blood and friendship within the town, everyone would be beholden to them.

“It’s too much,” she whispered.

Both shook their heads.

“We won’t have you fretting over foolish nonsense out of some idiot’s mouth.”

“Or exposed to threats, no matter how slight.”

“It’s up to them,” finished Rumford, a rare angry glint in his eye. “If they leave us in peace, then they’re welcome to their good fortune. I - we - only care that you and Bae and the new baby never have a moment’s ugliness again.”

Belle wanted to protest; she did.

The thought of their children stopped her, and instead she drank her tea in slow sips as she reconsidered. People had been cruel before. It was naive to think that her pregnancy wouldn’t stir their prejudices.

“Fine,” she said, setting the cup down so she could grab her husbands’ hands, and placed them together over her belly. They would talk to Baelfire later, and give him the news together. They’d be a happy family of five, and maybe some day there would be no need of threats to hold back the maliciousness against them. “Yeah. I think it will be fine.”

 

The End  
25/12/18


	2. Priorities

Royce thought nothing of leaving the older Miss Mills in mid-word as he stood up to answer the phone. He would ordinarily have at least showed her out first, giving her an empty compliment that would sweeten her into delaying their meeting without complaint; but his phone had buzzed for the third time in two minutes, and that could only mean an emergency at home.

“Papa! You gotta come home now!”

Bae sounded excited. Whatever had prompted the boy to call, it wasn’t a disaster. The relief made it worth standing under the close scrutiny of a less-than-liked client.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, to make sure.

Bae laughed. “Wrong? No! The baby is crawling, Papa. Belle is calling papa on the other line, but she said to call you at once, and that you better not miss it either!”

Despite his policy not to mix the joys of home with the austere atmosphere his job demanded, Royce allowed himself a broad smile at the news. Except for brief, uncomfortable visits, he had missed the first six years in Bae’s childhood and all the roadmarks involved. Belle understood that he refused to miss a single important moment in Gideon’s life.

“I’m on my way,” he reassured his son, already crossing the office, motioning Miss Mills off her seat with a quick wave.

A carefully plucked eyebrow lifted, offended at the treatment. “Really, Mr. Gold,” she said haughtily, “a man in your position should be careful to attend to the clients he had left.”

Royce chuckled at the attempt to threaten him with the loss of her business. He could only be so lucky. “Nevertheless,” he told her, not bothering to explain that his clients had never sought him out for a sparkling reputation among the community, “I must cut short this meeting.”

“This behavior is not why my mother holds you on retainer!” she whined, though she did come to her feet if only to make a point of towering over him.

Royce stared at her impatiently, undisturbed by the playground tactic. The woman might not see it, but even her mother’s goodwill would have been no advantage over him. As matters stood, though… It mystified him, that anyone could be so blind to the thin ice under their feet.

Cora had born with outward good grace the embarrassment of having her long-kept secret being blown open to the public, complete with an interview in the Mirror where the abandoned daughter promised to have forgiven her mother and be ready to start a new life as a family. Appearances had been satisfied, the girl’s name legally changed, and now the town fondly talked of the local rags-to-riches fairytale that made Cinderella look like a mere social climber.

What was a fanciful tale of romance compared to the unbreakable bond between mother and daughter?

As ever, Storybrooke was brimming with idiots.

While Cora had thrown money at her older daughter to keep her happy (a lavish apartment on the opposite side of the Mills mansion, family summer cruises that somehow always ended with the girl alone on the ship, a hefty allowance that made it unnecessary to visit Mother Dearest to request more funds…), Cora would not spend a single cent in this new whim.

The custody battle in which Miss Mills had involved herself was a nightmare from beginning to end. But that the claimant on the other side was her younger sister had sealed the coffin on any realistic expectation that Cora would side with her.

“Your mother,” Royce said clearly, looking forward to her reaction in exchange for forcing him to waste such precious seconds, “has already made her decision clear, dearie. I believe her exact words were, ‘if Regina wants the brat, then of course she shall keep her.’”

Indeed, Miss Mills went pale.

Royce supposed that he should feel some empathy. Children were precious and the possibility of losing either of his sons would have him howling in agony. But he hadn’t tricked his brother or Belle into sharing Bae and Gideon, and he definitely wouldn’t use his child in a tug-of-war game to stoke some old sibling rivalry. After a career built on the making of shady deals and the keeping of filthy secrets on behalf of his clients, Miss Mills had managed to sink to the bottom of that cesspit.

“As you see,” he said as he walked past her, using her shocked silence to let himself out without further delay, “I cannot help you at all, Miss Mills.”

At the end of the hallway, he caught the beginning of her enraged screaming.

A loud crash followed.

Mrs. Knight looked up from her desk, eyes wide in alarm. “Sir?”

Royce shook his head. “Miss Mills received bad news,” he said without actually pausing. “We will allow her to process the information. By herself.”

The woman gave a hesitant nod, though she didn’t take her eyes off his office door as if expecting some wild animal to crash through it.

Royce continued on his way, brushing aside every thought except half-formed plans for the little celebration the family would make in honor of Gideon’s newest development.

There would be time enough tomorrow, after he’d tallied the damage Miss Mills had done in his office, to contact Cora to refund him for the losses.

 

The End  
25/05/17


End file.
